


Confessions

by lissa_rae



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissa_rae/pseuds/lissa_rae
Summary: Gary makes a late-night confession.





	Confessions

Gary twitches in his sleep. It’s not so bad, Miranda thinks, when his arms are wrapped around her and his fingers are gently twitching on her waist, merely tickling her a bit. A bit of a tickle before sleep is never a bad thing. Plus, you’ve seen Gary, right? Six feet of perfection? She could live with a little twitch.

It’s when Gary’s being the little spoon, and Miranda’s wrapped around him, just short of falling asleep herself, that it gets annoying. Because just before he finally falls asleep, his body relaxes, and then there’s a giant twitch. His arms flail a little, hands spasm around hers, legs jump. So now he’s completely relaxed, overtaken by sleep, and Miranda is awake, adrenalin coursing through her.

Tonight, she backs up, gently unwinding her arms from around him, and hugs herself, slightly cocooning herself in the duvet. She starts awake again when Gary sits straight up in bed. “Wh’was that?” he slurs, looking around frantically. “Hey buddy, there’s something over there!” he says, poking her roughly and pointing to a spot on the ceiling. A clear spot.

“Hey buddy?” she repeats, incredulously. “I have a name, please and thank you very much,” she grumbles. “Also, nothing there,” she points out.

“No, it’s right…there…” he says, a little less sure, and then she notices that his eyes are still closed. 

“Gary,” she says, “open your eyes.”

“They’re open.”

She sighs. “They’re really not,” she assures him. “There’s nothing on the ceiling, it was a dream, my love.”

He frowns, eyes still closed. “’s not a dream,” he grumbles. “And don’t call me your love, I have a girlfriend, buddy.”

Well, at least he still remembered her in his dream. That was rather reassuring. “Oh yeah?” she asked. “Tell me about her.”

He smiles a sweet smile, laying down again and turning toward her. “She’s brilliant,” he tells her. “Funny, smart, bloody gorgeous,” he sighs.

Well, this is *quite* nice.

Wait, he’s talking about her, right?

“So what’s this funny girl’s name?” she asks.

“’randa,” he murmurs, yawning. “’m gonna marry her,” he adds. 

She grins and gazes at him fondly. “You already did, you silly man,” she whispers. “Now go back to sleep.”

“’kay,” he sighs, big silly grin on his face. “Love her so much,” he adds, somewhat sappily. 

“She loves you, too.”


End file.
